A Fate worse than Death
by Talonfire
Summary: He was once a great warrior, now he is a helpess soul shackled to an embodiment of his overconfidence and mistakes...
1. Prologue: Nightmares

Disclaimer: Diablo and all of those related characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
It has been one day since I defeated Diablo deep within hell itself. I remember clearly, after I killed Diablo I cut the stone out of the demon's head and saw a most disturbing sight. The body of Diablo started to turn to bone and shattered revealing the missing Prince. The demonic looking statues in the chamber where the final battle took place looked down upon me, I swear that while looking up at one it's eyes lit up for a second then faded, maybe it was just my imagination. I looked at the purple and red stone that I took out of the demon's head and has this feeling, I know what I have to do but even after fighting all the horrors I have fought... I feel afraid to do this. What if I'm not strong enough? No I cannot think about weakness or in the end I will fail. Without thinking any further I drove the stone into my head, it's not the pain going through every part of my body that made me scream in terror, it was the spiritual force that raced into the very depths of my soul in a matter of seconds. I fell on my knees, feeling different, depressed. I got up and used what was left of my energy to summon a portal to town. All I need is rest....  
  
I slept that night, uneasy I began having nightmares. I saw people screaming in terror as demons butchered them where they stood, the ground was covered in blood and dismembered limbs. All I did was stand there, watching. I felt myself.... smiling at the carnage though deep down I did not want any of this to happen I could not walk, talk, or move even an inch. It was as if someone else was controlling me. I could only continue watching as these innocent people were slaughtered where they stood. Then the dream changed, it showed two locations. A desert tomb with sand as far as I could see and a jungle temple surrounded by tall trees and ancient buildings. I heard a demonic voice in my head.... Diablo, I know it was him I remember that horrible voice. His words still filled me with terror like they did when he spoke in the depths of hell. He ordered me to "Go east to the deserts of Aranoch". I woke up that night and yelled something I cannot remember about the east...  
  
The next morning I felt the dark presence growing inside me. For the rest of the week and the next I kept having the same nightmares, the innocent people suffering and being herded and slaughtered like animals, my uncontrollable laughter. I was going insane I could feel it, I started hearing whispering in my head. I tried covering my ears many times but the whispering continued. I don't know if I can continue to contain Diablo. I decided that night that I must leave Tristram, the village in Khaundras the kingdom in which I fought to protect in many battles under the leadership of the once noble King, Leoric who was driven insane by the loss of his son, or was that the reason? The next morning I decided to leave the town fearing that I may begin killing the people I fought for just like Leoric did. I took a black travelling cloak and my best sword with me in case I run into trouble along the way. The sword brought back memories, memories of the dark corridors of the depths of the monastary and the terror that filled it's dark and haunting corridors. I left early that morning, as I was leaving I looked behind me knowing that this may be the last time I look upon the town that was so good to me and treated me like a hero for saving them from Diablo.  
  
I turned around and not once did I look back upon Tristram and it's innocent and friendly people, from the blacksmith Griswold who helped me with repairs and trading during my fight to the town drunk.... Farnham. I pray that these people will live the rest of their lives peacefuly. As I was leaving I could feel the gaze of some of the villagers upon me giving a silent farewell. A few days later when I passed through another town I overheard gossip that Tristram was destroyed by demons...  
  
Notes: So did you like it? My first fan fiction. I tried to make it as close to Diablo I and II as possible. If you guys want me to continue just give good reviews, but I would appreciate some advice for making my writing better. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1: Sanity slowly fading

Disclaimer: Diablo and all related characters belong to Blizzard.  
  
I woke up in a forest later that night. The nightmares have yet to go away even though I have begun my journey torwards the east. If this keeps up I will go completely insane within a matter of weeks, or maybe even days. I fall back down onto the cold grass and stare up at the moon shining through the trees above me. I ponder the events of the past few days in my head. I did not dare to stay in an inn the the last town I visited, for I feared that I might destroy that town with my presence just like I did with Tristram. I have yet to run into any hostiles on my journey but I have heard stories of Bandits in these parts. The dream was pretty much the same as last time, screaming villagers, demons ripping off the villager's limbs while their still alive... however this time there was a new demon among the group. He was black, maybe it was because he was in the shadows. He had tentacles flowing about him like some sort of sea creature. I immediatly recgonized who this was yet I have never seen him before. He was Baal, the lord of destruction one of the three prime evils. After I saw him I uncontrollably said "brother" in a cold tone then the dream ended. I need to stop thinking about Diablo, it is slowly driving me insane. I clear my mind and fall back asleep for the rest of the night...  
  
I wake up to the sounds of... carrions? Shouldnt it be singing birds? What the hell is going on here!? I hear no singing birds what so ever as if their afraid to even speak in my presence. The carrions seem to have no problem with me... maybe it's because of, him? No I cannot start thinking such things. I get up and pick up my sword and once again set off on my journey torwards the east. About an hour after I began travelling on the road again I hear arguing not far from my position. I stop and look around, nothing but the sun shining on the green of the trees and the dirt road beneath my feet. Then I hear movement in the forest, three men step out from behind the tall towering trees.  
  
"Well looky what we got here." The lead one says in a taunting tone.  
  
"Travelling alone eh? How foolish." The one to his right says.  
  
"Hand over your gold and we may let you walk out of these woods alive... freak." The one on the lead's left says.  
  
The three bandits laugh. I just stare at them for a minute before they speak up again.  
  
"Hey, you deaf freak?" The one on the leader's left says.  
  
"Bah, we gave you a chance. Let's kill him boys." The lead bandit shouts out.  
  
My vision turns blood red for five seconds and I lose control of my actions.  
  
"What the hell are you freak!?" The lead bandit questions in a shaky tone.  
  
"Uh boss I think we should... umm get the hell out of here! His eyes just turned red damn it!" The bandit to the leader's right shouts out in a frightened tone.  
  
"Bah, don't be afraid of him. ATTACK!" The lead bandit shouts to his comrades not shaken any more.  
  
I pull out my sword and hold it up in defensive position. The three bandit's all charge at once each holding two daggers each. I easily take advantage of the frightened bandit that was on the leader's right side. His charge was reckless... when he nears me I swing my sword and chop off his head. The bloody head falls to the ground still dripping forming a pool of blood. The body still moving collapses right next to the head oozing out more of the red liquid. The other two bandit's seem to not care about the loss of their comrade and continue attacking. I cast chain lightning at one tree and the lightning reflects back in my direction, I step out of the way surprising the bandit who was trying to backstab me. The lightning shocks him. He lets out a loud scream of agony and falls to the ground dead. The leader of the group looks frightened for a bit then lets out a shout of rage and runs at me. The red vision comes back and fades a few seconds later as I just stand there waiting. Finally the bandit gets close enough and with little effort I thrust my sword into his stomach. The bandit lets out a surprised gasp, I twist my blade around inside his stomach, then put my foot up to it and force him off to the ground. I look at my now bloody sword and look down to the bandit leader.  
  
"What the hell are you? a demon?" He lets out with his last dying breath and gives his last. Blood oozes from the wound in his stomach as he remains silent and still on the dirt road.  
  
I coldly turn back torwards the direction I was originally headed in and moved on not caring about the battle that just occured. I place my sword back into my sheathe and realized that with that battle, I just lost more of my sanity.... 


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark Forest

Disclaimer: Diablo and all related characters belong to Blizzard.  
  
  
  
I have been travelling for a few hours now since my battle with the bandits, I am deep within some forest that is so thick hardly any sunlight breaks through the thick canopy of green above me. The wind blows by and I feel my cloak brush against me as I journey deeper into the dark forest keeping my eye on the hard to see path in front of me. Suddenly as I walk along the dark path I hear an insane laugh inside of my head, the laugh I know all too well. I fall on my knees and hear the crushing of leaves below me as I land on them. The laugh gets louder, I try to cover my ears but just like the whispering the laugh will not go away. Furiously I get up and smash a nearby tree and shout "SHUT UP!" those words echo throughout the dark forest and the laughing stops...  
  
That night I did not sleep any better, I had another dream... I was in a chamber, flames surrounding me and lava boiling below me. I was kneeling at first, I stood straight up and looked ahead. A wooden bridge was suspended connecting two rocky ledges, mine and another. On this other ledge stood an obelisk, an obelisk covered with ancient symbols that looked very familure. Yes I've seen those symbols before, when I was fighting below Tristram, those symbols are Horadric symbols. I look at the base of the obelisk and that black demon with tentacles I saw before is trapped and thrashing around madly at the base of the mighty obelisk. "Brother! You must help me!" The trapped creature hollars out in a typicly demonic voice.  
  
"We must punish the mortals! We must burn them in the fiery pits of hell! ALL OF THEM!" Baal shouts out in rage before letting out a sinister hiss.  
  
With that the dream ended, I woke up sweat dripping down my face. The chirping of crickets could be heard echoing throughout the dark trees as the wind blew forcing leaves out of their idle positions. I get up unsheathe my sword and practice for a bit wondering what this latest dream means, it is obviously intended for Diablo and I know that Diablo heard what Baal said. As I swing my sword I continue thinking while trying to ignore those damned whispers going on inside my head. After a good fifteen minutes of practice I fall back asleep for the rest of the night.  
  
I wake up seeing a bit of light in the dark forest, so obviously it is at least morning. I get up and continue. A few hours later I see the exit to the forest and leave it behind me, along with my memories of what occured there. I continue travelling along the dirt path as I look ahead of my position I see a tall spiring mountain. I am not far from the Rogue Monastary now, just over the mountain. I journey onward facing whatever my destiny may be...  
  
Author's Note: Some more reviews with possible constructive criticism would be nice, thanks. 


	4. Chapter 3: Burning Angels

Disclaimer: Diablo and all related characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
When I reached the base of the mountain I seemed to sense a dark cloud forming overhead. The path continues to wind up the side of the gray mountain, I know that this is the only way to Aranoch. I begin my trek up the side of the mountain observing the rocky surface of the mountain side. I stop for a minute and let out a deep breath then listen for anything suspicious. Hearing nothing I continue up the mountain when I hear a crow cawing. I continue upwards when I reach a path that splits off into two directions, one path leads upwards more while the other path has a sign that was barely readable but I walked over to it and stared at it's wooden surface with splinters of wood popping out in some places. 'Angel Spire Church'. If I remember my previous travels right this mountain houses a well respected church indeed. Suddenly the dark presence of Diablo urges me to follow this path, I decide to heed his words afraid of what may happen if I don't. I will not give in completely to the demon however. I follow the path onward until I see the lights of a church in the distance...  
  
I walk up to the church and study it, it is a fairly large structure with stained glass windows with dark colors on their transparent surfaces. The building itself is a dark and gothic design with stone towers on all four of it's sides with a bell tower in the center, the entrance is two large wooden doors that are braced with steel bars across the upper and lower parts of them. It begins to snow, I stand there quietly listening to the sounds of the snow hitting the dirt and I slowly walk up to the left door when Diablo shouts "They know too much about our plans, they are a threat to us. Kill them, all of them!" inside my head.  
  
There is only one thing to do, if they are a threat they must indeed die. Attempting to pull open the door results in failure, the door is locked and I don't have the skills to pick it. I step back a few feet letting the sound of the landing snow calm me and I begin to chant a phrase. I lift my arm and cast a large fiery blast that breaks open the doors of the gothic church revealing it's holy interior. I step inside the massive church and look around, the stained glass windows further inside show pictures of angels with silky white feathers and blond hair. Several pillars with angelic designs support the roof above, I walk down the red matted aisle passing by some wooden benches when several cloaked figures walk into the room. I look at them, they wear white cloaks with golden edges, their faces however are cloaked in the shadow of their hood. The one in front speaks "What is the meaning of this!?"  
  
I look at them and all of the sudden my vision turns blood red and I uncontrollably raise my arm and point to them. "Your church is a threat to our armies, you must all die." I coldly say then draw my sword, it's silver blade shines in the light given off by the numerous lanterns hung around the church.  
  
"Back demon, we will not allow you to taint these halls with your vile presence!" The leader shouts.  
  
"And we will not allow you to taint this mortal realm with your pathetic and weak heaven worshipping ways." I reply in the same cold tone.  
  
With that the two cloaked figures begin chanting conjuring up magic no doubt. I quickly cast a fireball and the fireball hits the leader as he finishes his chanting. The leader's chest is blown clear open as the fireball passes through it, he screams in agony as blood drips down his once perfectly clean white cloak. After he falls on the floor the smell of burning flesh is present in the air, the other figure in shock begins chanting again this time quickly. I walk over to him holding up my sword and hold it up and swing at his torso, the defensless figure screams in pain as the top half of his body falls off and hits the ground, bottom half following. Blood oozes from both halves and covers the already red floor of the church. Looking around in my blood red vision I see no one else entering the room, I begin charging up a spell of fire and then after ten seconds I release it. The center of the church is set aflame as the wooden rafters assisting in supporting the roof of the church start to give out. I put my sword away and walk through the flames and out of the church and start following the path back to the main road. As I walk along I hear the sounds of burning wood and then a couple minutes later the sound of stones crashing down as the blood red vision dissapears...  
  
I follow the primary road, the cold mountain air doesn't seem to have much of an affect on me as I continue along the dirt surface. Snow covers the ground where I am now making the path slightly difficult to see but not impossible, thinking back to what just happened a while ago I feel tormented. I killed two followers of a church and burned it to the ground! How could I do such a thing!? I stand still thinking about that as my cloak moves along with the wind. Then I realize that it was not me, it was Diablo and no one but Diablo. I continue along the path that begins going downhill, after an hour of continuous uneventful travelling I reach the ground.  
  
The snow on my cloak already melted leaving it slightly wet in some areas, I walk along the path and decide this is a good place to stop. I fall asleep expecting another dream courtasy of Diablo. I was right, this time however I was not facing screaming peasants or Baal, this time I was facing myself. The me before all of this, the me from before I went beneath the Monastary in Tristram. "You have changed, you had a past but you have no future." The replica said.  
  
I open my mouth to speak to this, younger me but nothing comes out. I stand there in the black of nothingness and look at this copy of me. I begin to wonder what his words mean, then I realized that I am failing in the task that I sought to accomplish... 


	5. Chapter 4: Visions of the Past

Disclaimer: Diablo belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
The replica of me stood there frowning and contining to point. I stood there open mouthed not being able to say anything. Slowly the image faded until it was as black as the empty space all around. I stood there, my cloak blowing around in the visionary wind until a scene appeared. I stood inside Tristram once again, Tristram from ten years ago. It was a lively town then, merchants travelling into the town square to sell their items and weapons, locals chatting about the weather and what important events happened in their life the previous day... It was all so familure, and disturbing at the same time. I saw my old house, it was right across the river, secluded from the rest of the town. The witch Adria build her shack on top of the ruins of my former home... I remember these days well, I always helped my father on our small farm out here. Our house was small, but we survived. The wooden house stood proudly on the land with it's brown wood lighting up in the hot rays of the sun. The wind blew the dark green blades of grass around as the sun reflected off of the surface. I walked over to my former home and saw my father working on the farm with me working not far from him. Mother died many years back from an unknown disease that took the lives of many townsmen, sometimes I wondered why it didn't take me...  
  
Father was a tall muscular man with dark brown hair and a pale complexion, he was a well respected man in the town and was looked up to by Odgen who was my age I believe, also many others looked up to him. He was a brave man, not afraid to defend his home from any creature who threatened the farm. He worked all day and rested little, that is what killed him... A couple years later father died from a really bad sickness I don't remember exactly what it was called much like the disease Mother had... His last words requested me to take care of the farm, I guess you could say I made a false promise to him... After he died I buried him not far from the house, right next to a rock he used to sit and rest on between working periods. Even though I promised my father I would continue the farm I knew even when I made that promise that I could not do such a thing, the life of a farmer just was not for me. My father knew I would not keep that promise probally and I did not. The vision switches to when I took down the house and sold the fertile land to some other man then used that money to travel to the Castle in Khandaras, the Kingdom in which Tristram is a part of. There I joined the army and trained for a few years as a Knight, I was no 'Knight in shining armor' that I always heard about in little fantasy tales. In fact during my time as a Knight I was quite cold hearted and killed without thinking twice. The vision turned to a battlefield, I remember this battle well... It was the last battle I ever fought in before I heard about the chaos going on back home.  
  
The vision showed what happened quite accurately, Khandaras troops in their plate mail shining in the sunlight fighting hostile armies. Battle crys were hollared and screams of death filled the air as people on both sides fell lifelessly to the ground. I saw myself, wearing plate mail and wielding a simple Longsword. I saw myself run torwards an enemy troop whose armor was black. The two blades met in a lock as the vision of the past showed me and this enemy troop each trying to overpower the other. Finally I leaped backwards avoiding the enemy blade. I ran forward and caught the troop off guard by stabbing him in his stomach below the plate mail. I pulled out my sword as the black armored troop fell to the ground dead... I held my bloody sword and ran back into the fray and continued fighting and slaughtering the enemy. This vision brings back many memories that I would rather forget, I see one enemy troop run up behind me but I quickly spin around and slice off his head blood spurting out of the open wound. Both the body and head fall to the ground, red liquid staining the once green grass. The vision of battle slowly faded and everything turned back to darkness.  
  
I stood there... alone in the darkness waiting for this nightmare to end. Two red eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness in front of me. Diablo's laugh filled my mind and I fell on my knees and held my head. "Such an interesting past mortal. Everyone has to pay for their crimes and your time happens to be now..." Diablo spoke in his echoing voice.  
  
"Leave me alone damn it!" I shout out in rage.  
  
"Such anger mortal, you really think that you can escape my influence? Bah, you are barely worth my time. King Leoric was a more spiritually strong mortal than you."  
  
"I don't care!" I say in a cold voice.  
  
"I failed in dominating Leoric, but I did succeed in driving him insane. I made him kill so many of your former friends from Tristram, you wouldn't believe how amusing it was to hear that Leoric ordered most of them to be hung." Diablo started to laugh in a low tone.  
  
"Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" I shouted out becoming more furious by the minute.  
  
Diablo just laughed and the red eyes dissapeared. Suddenly the blackness transformed into a large chamber where I stood on a rock floating in a lake of boiling lava. "We will speak again mortal, until then feel the pain I give you." With that everything faded back into darkness and the vision sequence ended for the night...  
  
I woke up early the next morning, now I remember. Yesterday I climbed a mountain and burned down a church. I laughed to myself, the memories from the past have unwantingly returned but I must continue torwards the east. I hope I can get to Aranoch before Diablo prevails, time will tell. I stand up and brush off my cloak and as I follow the path I wonder about the future. 


	6. Chapter 5: Fall of the Rogue Monastary

Disclaimer: Diablo and all related characters belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
I have been walking along this very same dirt path for an uneventful eight hours. I do not need much rest anymore, probally because Diablo is giving me more strength to move on and I know it's for his goal not mine. The grass off to the side is trampled, someone or something has been through here recently. I look upwards and ahead I see a large stone structure towering in the middle of no where. The trampled grass lifts upwards slightly as a gust of wind blows eastward, this must be the well known monastary that is guarded by the rogue group called the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. I remember travelling beneath the monastary in Tristram with a couple of them, one of them decided to leave a bit early obviously disturbed, I believe her name was Blood Raven... I walk up to the large stone doors marking the entrance and knock with their iron door knocker that is shaped like a gargoyals head. A few seconds later I hear footsteps and the door opens slightly. A feminine voice speaks through the small opening, "What do you want wanderer?"  
  
I remain silent for a few seconds then speak. "I am on a very important journey that requires me to pass through this monastary... If you don't mine." I say without any emotion showing in my tone or facial expression.  
  
"Normally we only allow caravans to pass through with people who actually pay, but I guess we can make an exception since it does look like you are in a hurry.... But don't tell my boss Kashya I let you through."  
  
With that the gates opened, I entered and walked past the guard without even thanking her. I have more important things to do than thank everyone I come across. As I pass through the monastary the whispering in my head starts getting louder, I try to block it out but as always nothing works. I hold my head as I walk through the dark stone corridors of the monastary, a few rogues walk by and look at me strangely as they pass. Diablo begins laughing again in his typical sinister way, I start walking faster praying that I can get out of here before I lose control. I finally reach the monastary exit and the rogue guard opens the gate for me, I quickly leave and as the door shuts I fall on my knees covering my dark cloak with sand."Give in mortal, there will be no escape for you. You chose your destiny when you accepted me into your body." Diablo says coldly in a demonic tone before laughing again. My vision turns blood red and I lose control, dark clouds form overhead and it begins to rain. "These rogues are pathetic do you not agree?" Diablo says in a low tone.  
  
Suddenly the Earth around me shakes and the ground cracks open revealing a massive pit of darkness. Hands with razor sharp claws appear out of the darkness and glowing yellow eyes appear out of no where. The wind picks up the green grass starts blowing wildly and fallen leaves blow up high in the air. As the trees begin to shake the monsters within the abyss start raving in their the languages of the underworld. I look down in my red vision and after a few minutes everything quiets down. The grass around me stops moving and the plains settle down. I slowly move my head upwards to see the lead demon looking down at me. A black humanoid creature holding a large flag in one hand who resembles a Troll from ancient lore. "Terrog, Terrog" The demon says to me in a voice fitting for its size.  
  
Suddenly the demon turns around and lifts his flag up in the air and gives a loud warcry. The army of demons all shout as they raise their weapons in the air. They all start charging torwards the rear monastary gate and in a matter of minutes the gate collapses. I helplessly look onward and see them charge into the monastary, I hear the screams of rogues falling in battle as the demons cut them down, not even their legendary skills with bows helping them. As I look onward the body of the rogue guard that let me out of the monastary falls from the doorway onto the ground. I look at it, pale and lifeless, it's missing an arm as well and blood flows from the large opening onto the dirt path. I stand up and walk away from the monastary that is now overun with demons from the underworld. After fifteen minutes of travel the red vision fades and I regain control of my body. I look behind me knowing that it is too late to save the rogues, Diablo made sure of that... I must not give up, I must reach Aranoch before Diablo prevails, maybe there I will be able to put an end to all of this madness. Even though this region of the world will be overun with demons shortly I'm sure that they will fall eventually, I just pray I can contain Diablo long enough to keep things like this happening again... I journey onwards into the setting sun as I move onwards the rain changes to snow and starts sticking to the ground creating a blanket of white across the surface. I look at the rising blanket of snow and think to myself, there is no turning back. I continue with that thought on my mind and the loud whispers of darkness tormenting me every moment... 


	7. Chapter 6: Burning Flames on a Cold Nigh...

Disclaimer: Diablo and all related characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
The snow covers much of the ground now in a white blanket that is still piling up with the continuing flakes falling from the now starry sky. I look up for a minute and gaze into the bright stars that shine brightly and the moon off to the side that gives off some light for some of the darkness of the cold night to retreat into corners. I turn my gaze back torwards the path in front of me and continue my long journey. After a few minutes of continuous walking I see a light up ahead, at a fork in the road I decide that I do need some rest if I am to continue so I walk torwards the building in the distance. It starts to snow harder and I now hear talking within the tall structure, I walk up to the entryway taking out my sword in case someone decides to start trouble and push open the small wooden door covered with splinters sticking out from the surface. As I open the door all talking stops and everyone in the building seems to stare at me, I just casually walk in still holding my sword and sit down on a bench away from the other people. The talking continues as I gaze down onto my sword which is sticking down into the wooden floor of the building. As I sit I can feel the gaze of some of the people on me, but I just continue to stare at the long silver blade now slightly dirty from lack of cleaning. I do not bother to observe the building or the people, all I am here for is a bit of rest then I am gone again. "Look at all of these useless mortals, we should put them out of their misery.... Don't you think?" Diablo says quietly laughing after.  
  
Suddenly I lose control again, I drop my sword trying to control Diablo's influence, I can not give up! Not here! Though I try I cannot fight off Diablo's control and fall onto the ground, I can no longer control my actions, suddenly flames start to rise out of torches and the wooden floor bursts open revealing both fire sprites and demons of the underworld. Skeletons jump out of the flames and then the fire explodes catching the building on fire. The inhabitants try to fight off the oncoming horde but the skeletons slaughter them by dismembering them littering the floor with bloody limbs or just plain stabbing them. As I watch the floor begin to turn red I see other types of demons join the fray, bats, spirits. The spirits burst through people's chest's without slowing down one bit spilling even more blood on the wooden floor... Finally, without watching any more I attempt to regain control and succeed... Only to discover that it is too late, Diablo's lackeys have already killed most of the people in the building. I stand up and observe my failure to contain Diablo once again, my face feels slightly different now but I do not care, I have more things to worry about. Observing the carnage I see a wooden floor stained with the red blood of innocent bystanders and fire rising up to the ceiling burning the once fine building, with that I decide not to look for survivors and walk straight through the fire and back out into the cold night. I continue to walk along the dirt path until I reach the fork once again.  
  
As I stand there recollecting myself I hear footsteps arrive behind me, I look around to see a rather short man who is slightly bald and is very skinny. I look down at him to see that he is slightly afraid of me... "This mortal may come in handy... Don't you think? Hah!" Diablo says in an evil tone.  
  
"Hello sir." The little guy says in a slightly shiverous tone.  
  
All I do is nod at his presence...  
  
"Not much of a talker.. Are you?" He responds.  
  
"I have important buisness to attend to, I have no time for idle banter..." I coldly say.  
  
"Wern't you in that... Bar?" I question in an emotionless fashion.  
  
"Actually, yes I was." He answers.  
  
"Then after what you saw why are you following me?"  
  
"Interested, that's all..."  
  
"Don't you know I could go crazy on you any minute now just like I did there and many times before then?"  
  
"You looked like you needed some help... You know travelling alone and all. My name is Marius, what is yours?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Uh, don't you have a name, sir?"  
  
"I don't remember anymore..."  
  
"Well then, I'll gladly help you in any way possible if you wish."  
  
"Well then, you can come at your own risk. But I am warning you... You could end up dead at any moment shall I lose it again."  
  
"Alright! So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"You can hold this." I say giving him supplies that I've had on my back in the cloak for a while.  
  
"Uh, no problem!" He responds in a surprised way.  
  
"Don't break your back." I say in my first attempt at humor in a while.  
  
With that I decide to set up camp at the fork for the night, we'll starts out early tomorrow morning. Suddenly realizing I forgot my sword back at the bar I remember that I can still use magic. With that I fall asleep surrendering to the haunting nightmares of Diablo's twisted creation. 


	8. Chapter 7: Tales of the Past

Disclaimer: Diablo and all related characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
Terror, destruction, hate, the three prime evils still thrive even when defeated many decades ago. I stand on top of a ledge, black cloak flowing in the winds. I gaze down at a rather tall structure that is built with gray stones and stands proudly with a flag flying at the top bearing the symbol of the Horadrim. The ledge overlooks the once proud town of Tristram and the monastary that will be the source of many problems in the future. "Sir Jered Cain!" A brown cloaked young man walked over to a more elderly one.  
  
"What is it?" The elderly man known as Jered Cain asked the young one.  
  
"Are you sure going against the wishes of Heaven will be wise?"  
  
"I trust the Archangel Tyreal's judgement, you are too young to understand but Tyreal has been hunting down these three for a long time and he knows perfectly well how to deal with them."  
  
"Well... If you say so." The young one ended the coversation there then retreated into the stone monastary.  
  
Jered Cain? Is he by any chance related to the Deckard Cain from Tristram? As I question this the dream reshapes into the cold dark labrynth of the monastary. Screams fill the hallways as locals from Tristram run for their lives not even noticing my presence. A large bulky figure who I knew of only has the Butcher pursued them. "You will all fadei nto the darkness as I add you to my collection of pain!" The large demon shouted.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared in the only exit, he laughed and shut the door on the townsmen then locked it. They all pushed the door and screamed but the maniac's laugh faded as he ran deeper into the dark monastary, I recgonized him.... The Archbishop Lazarus. The demon caught up to the the townsmen and one by one chopped off their limbs. They screamed in pain as they lost their limbs and their blood spilled onto the cold stone floor. The butcher laughed as the townsmen fell silent and I watched on not moving as the vision ended.  
  
As I wake up seeing it's morning Diablo's laugh rings through my head and I hold onto it then realizing I have a travelling partner who is already up and walking around. He glances over to me and asks "Are you okay sir?" with a bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm... Fine." I reply.  
  
"Well, I was going to wake you up but you looked like I should leave you alone. You sure that you are okay?"  
  
"I told you already I am fine!" I said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Sorry... Anyway I have everything ready so we can move on when you are ready, sir."  
  
"Right then, let us move onward at once, we have to cover as much ground today as possible." I say.  
  
With that the two of us start walking down the path. The deserts of Aranoch are not far from here, we should be able to reach the trading post by noon. As we travel Marius decided to break the silence with idle banter. "So, ummm. How did you come to be on this so called journey?" he asks.  
  
"..." I remain silent.  
  
"Uh, I take it you don't want to discuss why?"  
  
"No." Was all I said.  
  
"Well, since we are going to be walking for a while I'll tell you a bit about my past." Marius said.  
  
I just sigh and let him get on with whatever he is going to say. "I grew up in a village west of here and grew up helping my father with his blacksmith shop. He was a very good smith, he kicked me out though... He claimed I was no good at smithing, my mother felt sorry for me but she didn't try to stop him. I'm basicly living the life of an outcast, many years have passed since I left home... Many..."  
  
As soon as Marius finishes his sentence I hear rustling in the bushes on the side of the road. I recgonize this style entrance... Bandits! A few seconds later a group of at least six vagabonds leap out of the bushes near the dirt path. "Well, well, well.... If it isn't little Marius who has yet to pay us back for our services." The leader says looking slightly amused.  
  
"What is this about?" I ask Marius.  
  
"I forgot to mention... I have some enemies." He responds.  
  
"Great, and I don't have my sword." I mutter.  
  
"Hey, cloaked guy, walk off this is our buisness." The lead bandit says angrily at me.  
  
"This is very much my buisness thief..." I say in a calm and emotionless tone.  
  
"I don't know why you are sticking up for this waste of space, but you're going to regret it!"  
  
With that the bandits all charge forward. I chant a phrase to myself and hold out my hand torwards the group of bandits and my eyes turn red. "What the hell!?" One of them shouts before he bursts into flames.  
  
The entire group of bandits start bursting into flames as they all scream in pain and run around trying to put themselves out. "Let's go, we don't need to waste any more time here." I say to Marius.  
  
"Uh, yeah your right." He says with a frightened expression on his face.  
  
My eyes turn back to normal and we both walk off ignoring the screams of the flaming bandits in the distance. "Um, thanks for helping me back there, sir!"  
  
"..." I say nothing to respond to his thanks.  
  
"Why did you help me anyway?"  
  
"..." I still remain silent.  
  
We both stay silent for the rest of the trip to the trading post. When we arrive a rather large man comes out, we discuss what we need and the man gives us a camel in exchange for some Gold Pieces. As soon as Marius places the supplies hes been carrying on the creature we enter the hot desert through a short and narrow canyon. The hot sun shines down on us as we journey deeper into the desert. Each step, I feel that the journey is becoming more complicated... 


	9. Chapter 8: The Darkness is Consuming

Disclaimer: Diablo and all related characters belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
We've been walking through this desert for what seems like days. Our next destination is Lut Gholein, a good sized desert city. Out in the middle of nowhere... While travelling through the desert I can not help but notice how everything is so dull, I told Marius a bit about my journey below Tristram, and some battles I was in before that, but I did not tell him everything about the great responsibility I now possess. The waste is nothing but brown rocks, and tan sand... Nothing to kill... I feel as though I must push myself further though, I fear that if I do not get to Lut Gholein and seek aid from it's local religious clergy that I may lose control... Permanently...  
  
I look around this dull place and see sand blowing in the wind, the odd thing is I don't feel any wind. Maybe my cloak is just blocking off all of the pressure... I hope. As Marius and I continue our trek through the hot desert under the fury of the burning golden sun I start to feel tense, dark thoughts begin to flood my mind. I block everything out, hoping that it is all just some negative feelings that will pass by in time.  
  
The sun begins to set on the desert, the once tan sand is covered in colors of red. The sky is no longer blue but a dark red like the sand. We continue walking.  
  
"Can we stop? We've been walking all day! My legs are killing me!" Marius complains.  
  
"..." I silently reply.  
  
We continue walking until the stars stare down at us bright in the sky, with the moon shining it's glow right beside them. As we walk up a cliff I stare down upon our destination, Lut Gholein. 'Tis truly a wonderful sight, candles light up the city and mirror off the ocean's crystal surface that is currently dark under the cloak of night.  
  
"We'll stop here..." I look back and say to Marius.  
  
"Finally..." Marius replies.  
  
We set up a fire and Marius sits down. Suddenly the dark thoughts from earlier return this time more intense, I close my eyes and find myself staring into the flaming eyes of the Lord of Terror himself... 


	10. Epilogue: Fighting until the End

Disclaimer: Diablo and all related characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
Diablo glares down at me with his flaming golden eyes. The setting must indeed be a dream of some sort. We stand upon a suspended stone platform above the lava of hell itself. Lava flows below bubbling and rising up and falling back down.  
  
"The time is now mortal... You have done well to bring me to my destination. Now it is time for your reward."  
  
With that Diablo laughs and casts his arm out to me. I fly backwards to the edge of the platform. I slowly get up and Diablo just continues laughing. I draw my sword and run torwards him. He casts out his hand again and a large fireball charges in my direction. I try to stop but it hits me and I fly back and crash onto the stone ground.  
  
"Your soul belongs to me now mortal. Thanks to you I am now more powerful than before, this time I shall not fail. You should be glad, it is your body that will ensure my victory over the mortal fools. Don't worry about your new friend, he will be of use yet, then when he need him no longer he will perish along with the rest of the mortals in this weak world."  
  
I slowly stand back up and yell a warcry and charge at him again. I bring down my sword but he casually throws me aside.  
  
"You waste your time fool, you are in no position to fight me. You can not win, I am far more powerful than before, you are of no use to me now."  
  
With that he casts another fireball throwing me back even farther. I roll off the side of the platform and grab on to the edge. I dangle there, trying not to let go.  
  
"Heh, persistant aren't you?" I hear him say.  
  
I hear the sounds of heavy footsteps coming torwards the edge. I take off the cloak and let it fall into the lava. I quickly climb back up to the platform's surface and pick up my fallen sword.  
  
"You amuse me, you know that? Struggling for a lost cause. What do you expect to accomplish?" Diablo starts to laugh again.  
  
Enranged I run forward again only to run into his expecting hand. He grabs my neck and secures his grip. I drop my sword and it hits the ground with a loud clatter.  
  
"Let's bring our little conflict to an end, what do you say? You know, next to that mortal King, Leoric, you are the only other mortal who I've seen fight this far, and trust me I have seen many fighting mortals. Most of your comrades you fought alongside below Tristram are dead, Tristram itself is now destroyed, yet you still continue fighting as if you still have a reason to live. You really are good for entertainment." Diablo mocks. "Why do you continue this pointless fight?"  
  
"To... Save... Others who... Still... Have... A chance..." I manage to get out between precious breaths.  
  
"Save others? Valiant, you would be worthy enough to be a Knight. I personally hate Knights, but what is done is done. Now, I have work to do so let's end this useless struggle."  
  
Diablo grabs my waste and removes his other hand from my neck. He tightens his grip and I yell out in pain as he crushes my bones. He walks over to the edge of the platform still holding me like a rag doll. He throws me to the ground, I let out what voice I have left.  
  
"Useless mortal..."  
  
Diablo steps back and casts another fireball throwing me off the platform. I fall downwards into the flames as I remember Tristram, my parents, everything. Diablo is in control of my body now, I have failed, it's over for me and maybe even everyone else. I fall into the pool of magma and everything turns black. The dream ends... This time I don't wake up... 


End file.
